Existentialism
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of various types of poems about various characters and pairings.:: 6 Wolfstar "And Remus tries to believe the velvet lies falling from that beautiful silver tongue"
1. Severus- Eternal Optimist

**For**

**As Strong as We are United (325 words)**

**Monthly Poetry Flood (February, theme: hope)**

**Acrostic Chapter Titles Competition (E, emerald)**

Eventually, he will have to let go,

accept that she is gone and he is

left alone again with the shards

of a shattered friendship,

left at his feet.

To touch them and try to mend

what could have been and transform

it into what is

will only leave him bleeding,

wearing scars of all his

if-only's like badges of shame.

.

Eventually, he will have to stop

waiting, insomniatic eyes on the window,

searching for feathered news that

he is absolved of his sins.

.

Eventually, he will have to accept

that those emerald eyes,

warmer than any gemstone could ever be,

will be cold as ice

whenever they accidentally flicker in his direction.

.

Eventually, he will have to watch her

transform from Evans to Potter,

metamorphasis in reverse,

knowing that she should have become a

Snape all along.

.

Eventually, he will have to stop

praying to a God he doesn't

believe in, begging for better days

and a love that is supposed to be his,

promising to change his ways.

.

Eventually. One day. Some day.

.

But there is only now,

and he clings to it,

breathes it in like the

present will save his

dusky soul.

.

Now, he can spin sweet

spider webs of maybe,

can touch the surface of

the sun without fear of burning

and can waltz in the

craters of the moon,

with only hope to sustain him.

.

Now he can pick up those

shards and pretend he is

invincible, that the ruins

will not break skin.

.

Now he can sing the hymns of

promise, the ancient language

known by all, buried beneath the

wreckage of trespasses.

.

Now he can whisper her name

and believe that one day

she will whisper his back

in a lover's caress,

tones all beauty and silk.

.

Now he can dream of

brighter days, auburn and

emerald at his side,

hands clasped tightly

as though they're holding

the world and the future

of all that should be.


	2. Bellatrix- Broken

What

was it

like before you

became just a broken

doll? Were you a broken

little girl with empty eyes and

a wealth of broken promises? You close

your eyes, willing memories of soft smiles and

warm embraces, but the world blurs, leaving you with

shattered frames, uncertainty. Did your parents ever hold you, and

call you their sweet princess? Did they ever love

you, or were you always just another trophy,

a thing to show off, not a

child to love? You cannot be

sure. All you have is

what you are now.

Only broken, mad,

shattered, little

Bellatrix.


	3. Lavati: In Dreams

Lavender kisses her, but all is not as it seems.

Parvati awakens, smiling at her sweet dream.

**.**

Dreams of tan skin and dark hair.

But eyes open, and Parvati's not there.

**.**

In dreams they meet,

but wake, wrapped in separate sheets.


	4. Molly I- Blood

She scrubs her hands

but the blood remains.

Not innocent blood

but blood all the same.

She has taken a life,

hands meant to nuture and care.

She has taken a life,

and the blood is still there.

For her daughter's sake,

she did what she had to do.

But her hands will never be clean.

_Oh, Molly what's become of you?_


	5. ChoLuna- Perhaps Love

**A/N: First attempt at a shadorma poem. I actually rather like this style, and I'll have to write more in the futre.**

Cho thinks that

she's broken. Luna

knows that she

is not. And

though magic cannot fix her

perhaps their love can.

**.**

Cho says that

it's a silly dream.

Shattered things

can never

be whole again. But Luna's

always loved to dream.


	6. Wolfstar- Silver Tongue

Clothes hit the floor, skin

Now bare. He tries to cover

His scars, to hide his

Flesh. But Sirius pulls him

closer and whispers "Beautiful."

**.**

Remus believes he

Is mistaken. Scars are not

Things of beauty. But

Sirius repeats the word

And Remus almost believes.

**.**

"Beautiful, Remus.

You really are." And Remus

tries to believe

the velvet lies falling from

thatbeautiful silver tongue.


End file.
